


Companionship

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Merlin gets caught up in a whirlwind of glamour and luxury when he's approached by sexy rich man Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 22





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> Very much incomplete

“Morning Merlin, you're taking orders today, take your apron off,” the manager said, pointing him towards the front counter. “And upsell, properly.”  
“Course,” Merlin said, bundling up his apron and putting it under the counter. “Good evening, how can I help you today?”

It was around three in the morning when two men walked in, Merlin immediately, standing up properly. “Hi, what can I get for you?”  
The younger man was dressed in cropped grey hoodie and shorts, and giggled as the other man slapped his arse. “Daddy, stop it.” Ah, so that was what was going on here. “Sorry, can I get a Large chicken royale meal please, with a strawberry milkshake?”  
“Of course you can. Any sides for you?”  
“Oh, yes. A large onion rings please. Daddy, what do you want?”  
“Mm. Large whopper meal, with cheese,” the older man said. “Just with a coke.”  
“Alright, anything else for you at all?”  
“We'll be back for ice cream in a bit,” he said, nodding. “When do you finish?”  
“Four, I think,” Merlin said, starting with the milkshake. “Why do you ask?”  
“This is my number. Give me a call,” he said, sliding Merlin a card.  
“Oh, I can't take-"  
“You'll want to,” the younger man interrupted. “Just call him.”  
“Right. Thank you,” Merlin said, putting down the milkshake on the counter. “Your food will just be a minute.”

“Hiya, can we get some ice cream?” The younger man walked up to the counter, smiling prettily.  
“Yep, what can I get for you?”  
“Do you have the oreo thing?”  
“Yes, we do,” Merlin said, nodding.  
“Two of them, please, and can you put caramel and chocolate sauce on one of them?”  
“Just on one?”  
“Yep.”  
“Alright, that's three ninety eight please,” Merlin said, tapping it into the computer. “There you go, when you're ready.”  
“You really should call him. I'm off to uni, so he's got a vacancy,” the man said, tapping his card. “Better than working here, hm?”  
“It's not that bad here.”  
“Just see him. For coffee, maybe. He'll pay.”  
“I'll see,” Merlin said, putting down the ice creams. “Maybe I will.”

He woke up at four that evening, still in his work shirt. He got up and into the shower, reaching for his shampoo. He finished his shower, heading into the kitchen and putting some toast on. He found the man's card from the previous night, looking it over. His full name, Arthur Pendragon, a phone number, office hours. He turned it over, finding another number in black pen.

“Hello, this is Arthur Pendragon. Who is this?”  
“Um, you gave me your card yesterday. At the burger king,” Merlin said, sitting down on his sofa. “I'm Merlin.”  
“Oh of course, yes. Hoping you'd call. Are you working tomorrow night?”  
“I am, yes. Six to one.”  
“Can I take you for coffee during the day? We can have a chat,” Arthur said. “I have references, if you want me to send anything over.”  
“Um, sure?”  
“Alright. I've got to dash, so text me your email address, and I'll tell you where to meet me,” Arthur said.  
“Right. Um, see you tomorrow.”

“Hiya,” Merlin said, walking up to where Arthur was sat in the coffee shop.  
“Good afternoon. You look nice,” Arthur said, smiling. “Go buy yourself a drink.” He handed Merlin a credit card, smiling.  
“Thank you.” Merlin walked to the counter, ordering an iced latte, looking over at Arthur, who was on his phone.  
“There you go sweetheart,” the barista said, handing him a glass.  
“Thank you so much,” Merlin said, walking back to Arthur. “So, having a nice day?”  
“It's been pretty good. I was in court until four, and then straight here,” he said, nodding.  
“Oh, what do you do?”  
“I'm a judge in the magistrates court,” Arthur said. “I don't look it, I know.”  
“Aren't you a bit young?”  
“I'm thirty six,” Arthur said. “Old enough. How old are you? I forgot to ask.”  
“I'm twenty.”  
“Twenty. How long have you been at Burger King?”  
“Two years. It's not terrible, I've been working nights recently, which is alright,” Merlin said, picking up his cup.  
“It's not the dream though, is it?”  
“I'm a magic user. Got kicked out of school at fourteen.” Merlin sighed.  
“Really? You're a magic user?”  
“Yes. One of the best, actually.”  
“I won't ask you to perform for me, don't worry. So, here's where I'm at. Sammy, that's the boy with me yesterday, he's going to university in a week. He's twenty, don't worry. And I'm going to keep supporting him, but I could do with company,” Arthur said, taking a sip from his tea. “And you're uh, well you're beautiful. Very much my type. If you'd be interested in an arrangement.”  
“I see.” Merlin nodded, picking up his drink. “How full on are we talking?”  
“Well, we can start wherever you like. Phone me, if you want. I'll pay you by the minute. Pay you for a text. You could send me photos, videos if you want. And I'll take you for dinners. I'll buy you presents. Watches, clothes. Send me a link, I'll buy it for you. What do you think?”  
Merlin nodded slowly. “That's a big offer.”  
“Did you get a look at my references?”  
“I skimmed through. All excellent. Would I be able to talk with Sammy, maybe?”  
“Oh, for sure. I'll send you his number, you can arrange something,” Arthur said. “Obviously it's nothing permanent. I mean, nothing contractual. You do as much or as little as you like.”  
“Right. Obviously I've never done anything like this before. I mean, I've sent nudes, but no arrangement,” Merlin said.  
“Wouldn't expect you to have done.” Arthur told him, finishing his coffee. “Are you interested, though?”  
“Very.”  
“Good.” Arthur smiled. “Very good. Do you have PayPal?”  
“I do, yes.”  
“Perfect. I'm usually working eight until five, but text before you call me, hm?”  
“Definitely,” Merlin said. “Are you off?”  
“I'm seeing Sammy for dinner. Have a good night at work.”  
“I'll do my best,” Merlin said.

Are you up?  
Just got home Merlin replied, lying on his bed.  
Sammy asked if you're free today?  
I'm working at ten. I'll wake up at about twelve. X  
Can you meet him at two, late lunch in town?  
Sounds good, whereabouts?  
He'll call you later on. You should get some sleep.  
Goodnight x

“Hi, darling, how are you?” Sammy smiled at him, pulling Merlin into a hug. “Do you want to go for pizza?”  
“That's nice, yeah.”  
“Gorgeous. I'll pay, don't worry. Well, he's paying,” Sammy said, laughing. “Table for two, please.”  
“Certainly, right this way.”  
“Thank you so much. Could we get some water please?” Sammy sat down, putting his bag down by the table.  
“Absolutely sir.”  
“Perfect, thank you. So, you been thinking it over?”  
“Yeah,” Merlin said, nodding. “I think I'll try it. Just slow, a few dates, maybe a few videos.”  
“That's where I started out. He'll be happy with anything, really,” Sammy said.  
“So, what happened with you two?”  
“Aha. So, we met when I was eighteen, doing work experience at the court, and he took me for dinner, and then every night I'd send him good morning and good night, and he asked if he could take me for dinner again. So I went, and then I told him I was broke, unemployed and all that. And he said someone as pretty as me deserved better, and started buying me presents, and I started sending him pictures of me naked, and he'd send me fifty quid for a photo.” He paused to pour himself a glass of water. “And he took me out for dinners and all that. And then we started sleeping together, and I moved into his place eight months ago, and now I'm leaving. That's it, pretty much.”  
“Right. And you enjoy it?”  
“Very much so. It's a dream, really. He will buy you anything. Far too much money. He's got loads of properties as well as his work. Fucking loaded.” Sammy laughed.  
“Oh I bet,” Merlin said, nodding.  
“But like, he's so nice. Really. Such a gentleman, and he's funny, and he knows so many people so like, if you need to network, ask him.”  
“Are you ready to order?”  
“I'll have the spicy chicken please,” Merlin said, handing the waiter his menu. “And a glass of lemonade.”  
“Um, just margarita for me please,” Sammy said, folding up his menu. “Oh, and a coke.”  
“Alright, I'll have those out as soon as I can.”  
“Thank you so much. So, any other advice?”  
“If he invites you to formals, go, and look pretty and get people's business cards. If he takes you away for a weekend, take stuff to do because he works a lot. Don't expect him to text back that fast, he's usually busy. Are you going to leave your job?”  
“Not right away. I'll see how things go.”  
“Nice. Well, stay in contact with me, literally ask anything,” Sammy said, grinning. 

You up gorgeous?  
Yep x Merlin rolled over in bed. Just finished work, day shift today  
Are you busy tomorrow?  
No, taking paid holiday until Wednesday x  
Very nice. Do you want to come out for dinner? Sammy is busy packing x  
Sounds lovely, yes  
Alright. I'll make a reservation somewhere, let you know tomorrow  
Perfect  
I bought you a good camera.  
For photos? x  
Yes  
Do you want one right now? ;)  
Yes  
Merlin rolled out of bed, walking to the bathroom mirror and taking a photo, sending it to Arthur.  
Pretty boy. You want to take those pants off? X  
Merlin grinned, stepping out of his pants and throwing them into his laundry basket before taking another photo. He sent it, walking out into the kitchen to grab a banana.  
You look good.  
Do i make you horny?  
mm. wanking over those now. Fuck  
you want another one? Merlin grinned, sticking the banana in his mouth and sucking in his cheeks, sending Arthur a photo  
fuck that's so sexy  
you still wanking? Merlin lay in bed for a few moments, finishing his banana.  
Done now x  
Was it good?  
so good. you're so fucking sexy. How much do you want?  
don't really know what's standard  
£200 enough?  
Merlin choked on a laugh. Oh definitely  
His phone buzzed as the payment came in. £200, from Arthur Pendragon.  
Got it?  
Yes x  
Alright. Good night beautiful, thanks for great pictures xx

“Fuck off, two hundred?” Gwen punched him on the shoulder. “You sent 3 photos?”  
“Yeah,” Merlin said, laughing. “God, haven't seen you for so long.”  
“I'm sorry, work has been hell. How's it for you?”  
“Well, actual work is terrible. I'll probably leave if things go well with Arthur,” Merlin said, nodding. “He's giving me a camera tonight.”  
“You're going for dinner with him tonight?”  
“Yeah. I think he's paying me, I'm not sure.”  
“Oh, ask that guy Sam then,” Gwen said, picking up her menu. “I'm so hungry.”  
“Alright. Do you want to go order? I'll have the steak and cheese thing,” Merlin said, taking out his phone. “Thank you.”  
Hey Sammy, just checking. I don't get paid for dates, do I?  
Ha, no, you do. Where are you going?  
The Ledbury.  
Oh, lovely. Wear something nice. But yeah, he'll pay for the food and then I usually get 500 for a date night? Obviously more if you go back to his ;)  
Are you leaving tomorrow?  
Yes, I am. But like, stay in contact. And I'll be back for some weekends.  
Nice. Thank you so much xx  
you're welcome  
“Sorry, done now,” Merlin said, putting down his phone.  
“Did you find out?”  
“Five hundred quid.”  
“Oh shut up. For one night?”  
“Yeah,” Merlin said, nodding. “So that's rent covered.”

Hey sexy.  
Heya. Sammy gone? X  
Yeah, he's all settled in up there. Last night was fun xx  
Sorry i couldnt stay over. Maybe another night? Xx  
Oh definitely. Can i come and see you this afternoon?  
sure. Where?  
Why don't you meet me at work, and we can go back to mine?  
Yeah, that's nice. What time?  
Six?  
Gorgeous 

“Hello darling. Busy day?”  
“Not too busy,” Merlin said, kissing him on the cheek. “Yours?”  
“It was nice. Lasagne in the canteen for lunch,” Arthur said.  
“Oh that's nice. So, we're going back to yours?”  
“If you want to. We could go to yours if you want,” Arthur said, unlocking his car. “In you get.”  
“Ha, my place is disgusting. And no room for two of us either,” Merlin said, opening the car door and getting in.  
“You want somewhere bigger?” Arthur looked at him, concerned. “I can definitely arrange something.”  
“Oh, um. Maybe. I'm not sure. Yes?”  
“Course you do gorgeous. I have an apartment near my place, you're welcome to move in there. Or into mine, but it's only been a week and I'm sure you like having your own space.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, of course. I'll have it all arranged.”  
“Um, I was wondering how you'd feel about me handing in my notice at work?” Merlin bit his thumbnail, looking out of the window.  
“Ah, that's fun. Yeah, that's fine by me darling, you won't need to pay rent at the new place,” Arthur said, nodding. “You were saying you want to start painting more, hm?”  
“Yeah, I might look into renting a studio space,” Merlin said, nodding.  
“Alright. How long do you need to give to leave your flat?”  
“A month. Well, four weeks. I'll phone my landlord tonight,” Merlin said. “And I'll write my notice to hand in tomorrow.”  
“Lovely. I'm happy to cover your rent next month, so you can move whenever,” Arthur said, watching Merlin smile.  
“You're amazing.”

“So, here is your camera, and there's a lead so you can plug it into your laptop,” Arthur said, handing him a bag. “You have a laptop, yeah?”  
“Yes I do.”  
“Hm. Good,” Arthur said, walking further into his house. “Are you cold?”  
“A bit,” Merlin said, following Arthur into the kitchen at the back of the house.  
“I'll grab you a jumper. Help yourself to a drink from the fridge,” Arthur said, rushing up the stairs.  
“Thank you,” Merlin said, walking to open the fridge and taking out a can of fizzy grapefruit. He sat on the counter, tapping the can as he drank. Arthur reappeared, handing him a knitted green jumper.  
“So what do you paint?”  
“Oh. I do anything, really. Portraits, flowers,” Merlin said, nodding. “When I can afford paints, that is.”  
“No trouble with that now darling,” Arthur said, taking out a can of lemonade. “Oh, do you like the grapefruit ones? They mixed up my delivery, I can't stand them.”  
“I like them,” Merlin said, putting on the jumper. It was far too big, but it was warm.  
“Do you want me to order food?”  
“That sounds good.”  
“What do you want, pizza?”  
“Pizza is good.” Merlin smiled, sliding off the counter. “I think you're really sexy.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah,” Merlin said, cheeks dimpling as he smiled. “So sexy.”  
Arthur flushed pink, looking at the floor.  
“What, you don't think so?”  
“I just, not anymore. I'm past my best, and I don't spend much time on my health or anything,” Arthur said, still looking at the floor.  
“Well, I still think you're very sexy,” Merlin said, stroking Arthur's back. “Do you want me to suck your cock?”  
Arthur nodded, letting Merlin take him into the lounge. “Um, how much do you want me to-"  
“Sh,” Merlin interrupted. “Sit down.” Arthur nodded, sitting down on the sofa. “You are a puzzle, Arthur.” Merlin pulled down Arthur's trousers, kissing the insides of Arthur's thighs before pulling down his pants too. “That's very pretty.” Merlin stroked Arthur's cock a few times before putting his lips around it, looking up at Arthur. Arthur gripped Merlin's shoulders, toes curling in his expensive shoes, Merlin's eyes deliciously wide, lips red.  
“Sexy man,” Merlin said, stroking Arthur's thighs as he resumed what he was doing, moaning low in his throat as Arthur grabbed his hair. Arthur came, thrusting forward into Merlin's mouth as he did.  
“That was so good,” Arthur said, lying back and panting. “Pizza. Hm. Give me a minute.”  
“I left my drink in the other room,” Merlin said, standing up, glancing back at Arthur on the sofa. He picked up the can, sitting on the sofa by Arthur.  
“How much, god, how much do you want?”  
“You decide. Decide whether I did that for the money, or because I wanted to.” Merlin kissed his hand. “Where's your card? I'll phone and get pizza.” Arthur took out his wallet.  
“Grey one.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Pepperoni. And chicken strips,” Arthur said, watching Merlin dial the number.  
“Gorgeous.” Merlin smiled, taking out Arthur's card. “Drink?”  
“I'm fine.”  
“Hiya, can I order some pizzas for delivery please?”

“You don't know, do you?” Merlin grinned, hanging up. “Whether I wanted to or not.”  
“Well you offered.”  
“If I ask you for money, that's prostitution. If I don't ask, then you just give me money as a gift. You can pay me for it if you want to,” Merlin said. “As often as you like. And I did want to.”  
“Do you sleep around much?”  
“Not much. A few hook-ups, if I feel the urge. Why?”  
“Just wondering,” Arthur said. “Have you ever been interested in chastity?”  
“What, cock cages and all that?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Never thought about it. I mean, I've seen it in porn, just don’t see the point of it if I'm honest.” Merlin shrugged. “Why?”  
“Just wondering,” Arthur said. “Still cold?”  
“Am a bit, yeah.” Merlin nodded.  
“Come here, snuggle up,” Arthur said, reaching for a blanket. “You enjoyed that, hm?”  
“Maybe.” Merlin smiled, putting his head on Arthur's shoulder, the blanket pulled over them both.  
“Better?”  
“Much better,” Merlin said, gasping as Arthur kissed at the back of his neck. “That's nice.”  
“So, tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up?”  
“I grew up in a little village outside Swansea. My dad left before he knew mum was pregnant, so it was just me and mum. Small primary school, but I got kicked out of secondary school in year nine when they found out about the magic.”  
“Could they still do that?”  
“Oh yes. Until um, five years ago. But we moved to Leatherhead, with my uncle. But he was a dick, so I moved here,” Merlin said.  
“And your mum?”  
“She's in New Zealand. Haven't seem her for a while,” Merlin said, shrugging. “What about you? Eton?”  
“Yes, Eton. Then Cambridge. Then law, then six years in practise as a lawyer. Became a judge five years ago,” Arthur said, stroking Merlin’s hair. “You said you were one of the best magic users.”  
“I am. Wish there was a school for us. It was just hell until the whole system changed, and it was so outdated anyway,” Merlin said. “Now they've got trackers on us.”  
“How does it work?”  
“It's basically like a bank statement. Every month, you get a letter detailing every spell you did and your coordinates, if there's anything dodgy they come knocking on your door,” Merlin said. “At least I can vote now. And get a decent job.”  
“It’s amazing how far we've come,” Arthur said, kissing his neck. “Pizza's here.”

“This is quite a shock, Merlin. You've got a new job?”  
“That's right.”  
“Right. Um, I'm sad to see you go,” his manager said, nodding.  
“Thanks. Also don't feel like you need to put me on next weeks rota, I know shifts are tight,” Merlin said.  
“Alright. Well, if you ever want your job back, you only need to ask. You're a great employee.” She clapped Merlin on the shoulder. “Hat on darling.”

“Hello gorgeous. Wasn't expecting to hear from you tonight,” Arthur said, sitting down on the bed. “How are you?”  
“Oh, fine. On my break. I handed in my notice,” Merlin said, walking into the break room. “How are you?”  
“I'm alright. I've got an invitation to a dinner next Friday, do you want to come? We'd be staying the night.”  
“Sure, where is it?”  
“I'll pick you up. It's a friend of mine, and you need to look fancy,” Arthur said. “When do you want to move?”  
“Oh, I need to come and see the flat. Can you do tomorrow evening? And then I'll probably hire a van to move my stuff sometime next week,” Merlin said, moving back to let someone pass him. “Do you know any good cleaners? Should probably get my place properly done.”  
“I've got a number somewhere. Wednesday any good for you? I'm not working the afternoon,” Arthur said.  
“Wednesday afternoon. Good. I'll get some boxes and get my stuff sorted.”  
“Gorgeous.”

“All packed up?” Arthur stood in the doorway of Merlin's flat, watching him put a few books into a box.  
“Yeah, all done.” Merlin picked up a bag. “I'll come down and let the moving people know.”  
“Very good. Do you have something nice for Friday?”  
“I was going to go to a shop tomorrow.”  
“You got money?”  
Merlin shook his head. “Hoping to sell myself to you tonight.”  
“I like the sound of that. Are you all done here then?”  
“I'm coming back next week to let the cleaners in, and then I'm handing over my keys,” Merlin said, taking Arthur's arm. “Hi, I'm all packed up so everything's ready to go.”  
“Alright mate. Furniture all staying?”  
“Everything except the grey chairs is staying,” Merlin said, smiling. “We're heading across town now.”  
“Perfect. See you in a bit.” Merlin waved, letting Arthur take him to the car.

“This is nice. You can unpack tomorrow, hm?” Arthur kissed him on the neck.  
“We going to yours?”  
“Yeah. Do you want to go to the salad bar on the way?”  
“That sounds good,” Merlin said, nodding.  
“What are you going to wear?”  
“Hm. Just a suit, probably light blue? Black shirt,” Merlin said. “What do I have to do for you to cover the cost?”  
“Why don't we get to mine and we'll see,” Arthur said, patting Merlin's arse. “Come on, salad first.”

“How much do you need? Five hundred pounds?” Arthur sat on his sofa, kicking off his shoes. “Do you need shoes?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Seven hundred then? Maybe eight, just to be sure,” Arthur said, smiling. “So, what do you want to do to earn yourself eight hundred pounds?”  
“I don't know.”  
“Come on. Big ideas in that pretty head,” Arthur said. “Why don't you take your shirt off?” Merlin sat down on the rug in front of Arthur, unbuttoning his shirt. “Quiet tonight, aren't you?”  
“Sorry.”  
“Oh you're so precious. Come on, what do you drink? Whiskey? Beer?”  
“Do you have champagne?”  
“Loads of it. You want a bottle?” Arthur stood up, ruffling Merlin's hair as he went to the door.  
“Yes, please.”  
“Perfect,” Arthur said, smiling down at him. “I'll try to find you a glass.”  
Merlin sat for a few moments waiting, folding his shirt on the carpet.  
“Do you want to be here?” Arthur handed him a bottle and a glass, sitting back on the sofa. “I can just give you the money, I don't want to pressure you into anything.”  
Merlin shook his head, starting to open the bottle. “No, no I want to be here. Just a long day. Sorry.”  
“No, no it's fine.”  
“I'll finish undressing,” Merlin said, setting down the open bottle. “Do you want to fuck me? Because you can, if you want.”  
“Oh, I, well yes. I'd love to. Do you want to go upstairs?”  
“Do you want to?”  
“I need to get lube,” Arthur said. “Come on, come up. Bring the bottle.” Arthur held put his hand, pulling Merlin to his feet. “This is my bedroom, make yourself comfortable on the bed. Well, take your trousers off first.”  
“Are you going to use a condom?”  
“I can if you want. I get tested every three months, and I'm clean,” Arthur said, going to his nightstand as Merlin finished undressing.  
“If you want to come inside me you can take a photo,” Merlin said. “Give yourself something nice to wank over tomorrow.”  
“Why, are you busy?”  
“Working,” Merlin said, lying down on the bed. “My last night.”  
“Hm. You look good like this,” Arthur said, stroking Merlin's thigh. “So pretty.”  
“Am I good here?”  
“Put that knee up for me, there you go. Gorgeous,” Arthur kissed Merlin's back, pumping lube onto his hand. “You're so fucking sexy. Look at that. Open up so easy for me, hm?”  
“Please,” Merlin said, closing his eyes. “Please fuck me.”  
“I will baby. Just a minute.” Arthur smiled, stroking his cock. “So fucking pretty.”

“You took a photo?” Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder. “Sexy, yeah?”  
“It's so sexy,” Arthur said, kissing his cheek. “Good boy.”  
“Did I earn my money?”  
“Oh you more than earned it,” Arthur said, opening his PayPal. “There you go. Eight hundred pounds, and what else do you want?” Merlin sat on the bed, one leg wrapped around Arthur. “Watch? Diamond cufflinks? Bottle of something special?”  
“I think a nice watch would be good,” Merlin said, kissing Arthur's shoulder. “Surprise me.”  
“You going to head off?”  
“Probably should. See you on Friday,” Merlin said, standing up and pulling on his jeans. “Enjoy that photo.”  
“Oh I will,” Arthur said, smiling. “Walk safe.”  
“It's two minutes away.”  
“Still. Walk safe.”

“Alright young man, how can I help you today?”  
“I'm looking for a suit. For an event tomorrow,” Merlin said. “I made an appointment.”  
“What name was that under sir?”  
“Merlin Emrys.”  
“Alright Mr Emrys. Follow me through here, can I get you a drink?”  
“Cup of tea would be lovely,” Merlin said, walking into a large back room. “Thanks.”  
“Sugar?”  
“One, please.”  
“Alright. Debbie, cup of tea with one sugar please,” the man called, picking up a tablet. “So, few little questions and we can get started. What is your budget for today?”  
“I've got eight hundred pounds.”  
“Well, that should be more than adequate . Will you be needing new shoes?”  
“Yes, I will.”  
“Shoe size?”  
“Eight,” Merlin said, taking a cup of tea. “Thank you so much, that's wonderful.”  
“Very welcome sir.”  
“So, size eight. What sort of colour were you thinking?”  
“I thought some sort of blue, or light pink,” Merlin said.  
“That sounds good. Alright, let's get you measured and we can see get a few things picked out for you.”

“Oh, hello gorgeous. Don't you look a treat,” Arthur said, opening the door. “One minute, I'm just grabbing a few bits.”  
“Alright. You look really nice.”  
“Thank you. It's new,” Arthur said, disappearing into the kitchen. “So you're all done working?”  
“I am. I really am, I'll get myself to an art shop at some point,” Merlin said. “Aren't you working tomorrow?”  
“I'm working at two. And it's an hour drive, might have to just drop you at work and you can get a cab,” Arthur said, picking up a bag. “Lovely. Ready to go?”  
“Yep, all ready.”

“Champagne sir?” Merlin took the glass he was offered, smiling before following Arthur down into a large entrance hall. “This is grand.”  
“Nice place, isn't it? I'll take you to my family home at some point, absolutely gorgeous,” Arthur said, offering Merlin his arm. “Here we are, darling how are you?”  
“I'm very well thank you. Nice to meet you, I'm Gwaine, you must be Merlin,” he said, holding out his hand.  
“Pleasure to meet you.”  
“And you darling.”  
“I just need to go to the toilet, where is it?” Merlin handed Arthur his drink, smiling.  
“Just over there,” Gwaine said, pointing. “My god Arthur, where do you find them?”  
“He was working in a burger king. Sammy suggested it,” Arthur said, taking a drink from his own glass. “He's pretty. Not too intelligent, left school at fourteen. But who cares about education when you look that good.”  
“How old is he?”  
“He's twenty.”  
“He's stunning. Can't help but be jealous,” Gwaine said, sighing as Merlin walked back over to them.  
“Hello gorgeous. Well, people to see,” Arthur said, putting a hand on Merlin's lower back.  
“He's nice.”  
“I'll pay you eight hundred pounds if you suck my cock in front of him later,” Arthur whispered in his ear. “How about it?”  
“One thousand.”  
“Done.”  
“Good. Well, I think I'd better meet your friends, hm?”

“He a bit of a slut?” Gwaine came up behind Arthur, watching Merlin at the bar.  
“Gwaine, if you want me to find you someone I'd be more than happy to,” Arthur said, sighing. “Always chasing what you can't have.”  
“I just want to know what he looks like with a cock down his throat,” Gwaine said, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.  
“Well, you can see for yourself later,” Arthur said. “Once we're upstairs.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“Well, one of two things. You can watch him suck my cock, if you give me five hundred pounds, or you can pay him to suck you off,” Arthur said. “See how we go, hm?”  
“You're a fucking legend,” Gwaine said, kissing Arthur on the cheek. “He's not sitting with you at dinner by the way.”  
“Oh I see how it is,” Arthur said, waving at someone across the room.

“Merlin, you alright?”  
“Course.” Merlin smiled. “Could do with another drink.”  
“We'll find you something. Do you want to go upstairs in a bit? We're going to sit in the parlour with Gwaine,” Arthur said, putting his hand on Merlin's arse.  
“Course. Sounds lovely,” Merlin said, nodding. “Do you want anything to drink?”  
“I'm alright darling. Why don't you get yourself something and then we can go up? Party is dying down anyway,” Arthur said, gently slapping Merlin's arse. “Good boy.”  
“Alright,” Merlin said, walking over to the bar again.  
“Ready to go?” Gwaine walked over, grinning excitedly.  
“Just a minute,” Arthur said.  
“Fuck. How much did you say for a blowjob?”  
“That's up to him,” Arthur said. “He might not want to.”  
“He's so fucking sexy,” Gwaine whined, pouting.  
“You're a nightmare. Merlin, come on. Do you want to slip into something more comfortable?”  
“Yeah, I might do,” Merlin nodded, letting Arthur guide him upstairs.  
“Alright gorgeous. You brought pyjamas?”  
“I sleep naked,” Merlin said, grinning. “I bought a t-shirt.”  
“Alright. Gwaine, we'll meet you in the parlour.”

“Hello sweetheart,” Arthur said, walking in to see Merlin kneeling on the carpet. “So, how we go from here depends entirely on how much money you want to make tonight.”  
“You said I'd get a thousand pounds.”  
“Oh, you will. But you could earn more,” Arthur said, sitting with his feet up on the coffee table. “See Gwaine here has rather taken a liking to you. And he'd love the chance to get his cock in your mouth.”  
Merlin grinned up at Arthur. “Well I'd need your permission for that.”  
“Oh, you have my permission.”  
“Then all I need is convincing. How much would you be willing to pay?” Merlin bit his lip, looking up at Gwaine.  
“Sorry, what?”  
“How much?” Arthur winked at Merlin.  
“Oh god. Um, how much. Fuck.”  
“We can sort it put after,” Merlin said, nodding. “Who first?”  
“I think Gwaine will come in his pants if you leave him waiting any longer,” Arthur said, grinning. “But I think it's only fair that I go first.”  
“You're a bastard, Pendragon,” Gwaine said, watching Merlin move over, kneeling between Arthur's legs, rubbing his cheek against Arthur's erection.  
“Hm. There you go baby. That's very good,’ Arthur said, stroking. “So sexy.”  
“Mm. So fucking big,” Merlin moaned, licking wetly up Arthur's cock.  
“You're so good darling,” Arthur said, stroking Merlin's hair, glancing over at Gwaine. He was sat on his hands, erection straining through his shorts, biting down on his lip. “Go on. Enough teasing, finish me off.” Merlin nodded, starting to choke himself on Arthur's cock, head bobbing until Arthur came down his throat, Merlin swallowing rapidly. “So good baby.” Arthur leaned down to kiss Merlin's forehead.  
“Practice makes perfect,” Merlin said, grinning. “Can I get a drink?”  
Arthur sighed, relaxing into the sofa. “There's water over there.”  
“Perfect. Gwaine, take your trousers off for me, I'll be there in a second,” Merlin said, standing up.  
“Oh my god,” Gwaine said, scrambling to get his trousers off. “Fuck.”  
“Calm down,” Arthur said. “So desperate.”  
Merlin looked over at him, drinking a whole glass of water before walking back over. “So, you've been wanting this all night, hm?”  
“Since the moment I saw you.”  
Merlin laughed. “So horny, look at you.” Merlin stroked Gwaine's cock slowly. “It won't take much to completely undo you, will it? You'll probably finish as soon as my lips touch your skin.” Gwaine gripped the sofa, breathing quickly. He nodded. Merlin just smiled, putting his hands on Gwaine's hips before wrapping his lips tightly around Gwaine's hard cock, instantly feeling Gwaine's cock harden ever so slightly. Merlin swallowed Gwaine all the way down, nose pushed up against his stomach as Gwaine came, embarrassingly soon, moaning loudly as he did.  
“That good?” Arthur looked over at him, chuckling.  
“My god Merlin.” Gwaine closed his eyes. “My god.”  
“I'm going to go down and find a snack, and we'll talk payment when I get back,” Merlin said, standing up. He kissed Arthur on the cheek before walking to the door. “See you in a minute.”

Gwaine smiled as Merlin walked back in, carrying a large plate. “Cheese board?”  
“Yeah. You've got an excellent staff. Very efficient,” Merlin said, sitting down on the floor.  
“So. How do you want me to pay you?”  
“I already transferred you,” Arthur said, pouring himself a cup of water.  
“Thank you. Gwaine. Let's see. One thousand seems fair,” Merlin said, biting into a cracker.  
“Yes. That's good. Reasonable.”  
“I'm going to have a wank now, if you don't mind,” Merlin said, picking up a slice of cheese.  
“Where?”  
“I was planning to go in the shower. Unless you wanted to watch,” Merlin said, winking at Arthur. “Or film it.”  
“Fuck. Yeah, I want to film it,” Arthur said, taking out his phone. “Gwaine, are you staying?”  
“Um, can I?”  
“If you buy me something pretty,” Merlin said, putting the cheese board down and taking out his cock. “You're more than welcome to."

“You were perfect last night,” Arthur said, getting into the car. “Shall we get lunch?”  
“Sounds good,” Merlin said, nodding. “Are you ok that I did that with him?”  
“Oh I loved it. I loved every second, hm? But only with my permission, yeah?”  
“Yeah, obviously. I won't make a habit of it,” Merlin said, laughing. “So, I think I’m just going to make my spare bedroom into a studio. I'll get rid of the bed and whatever.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“Do you have a key to my flat?”  
“I do, yeah. Why?”  
“Just uh, want you to let yourself in. Whenever,” Merlin said, smiling. “When I'm there, obviously.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I usually have music on so I probably won't hear you knock.”  
“Oh I see. Yeah, I'll get you a key to mine as well, hm?”  
“Yes please,” Merlin said, smiling. “I'd love that.”

“Can I call you daddy?” Merlin was sat in Arthur's car, waiting for him to come out of the house a few days later.  
“I'd like that,” Arthur said. “Can I slap your arse in public?”  
Merlin nodded. “Yeah.”  
“You've got such a nice bum,” Arthur said, starting the car. “Is it bad that I want to fuck you in my courtroom?”  
“You'd fuck me anywhere.”  
“I would. I really fucking would,” Arthur said. “So, I'm taking five days off over Christmas, do you want to go back to Cornwall with me?”  
“You're from Cornwall?”  
“Yeah. My father is very particular though, you'll need to uh, behave yourself. Dress nicely,” Arthur said. “If you want to come.”  
“Course I want to.”  
“Perfect. And uh, do you have plans for new year yet?”  
“No, nothing.”  
“Gorgeous. We'll probably go up on Christmas eve, stay until the twenty ninth. And then we can find something nice for new year,” Arthur said.

“So. What are we calling me?” Merlin put his suitcase in the car. “To your dad.”  
“Oh. Um, I'll just say you're a friend, hm?”  
“Yeah. That works,” Merlin said. “How did we meet?”  
“At Gwaine's party. He knows better than to ask why you were there,” Arthur said. “Six hour drive, we'll stop fairly often if you need to pee. But if you want to sleep, go ahead.”  
“Alright.” Merlin nodded, leaning against the window.

“Master Pendragon. Welcome home. And welcome to you too, Mr Emrys.”  
“Good to see you Sampson,” Arthur said. “Merlin, this is Sampson, our butler.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Merlin smiled. “Should I grab our bags?”  
“They will be taken up,” Arthur said, leading Merlin up the steps. “Where is father?”  
“He's in the lounge, sir. Would either of you like a drink?”  
“Just a pot of tea, would be lovely. And mince pies,” Arthur said, taking Merlin across the entrance hall. “Father. Meet my good friend Merlin.”  
“Merlin. Good to meet you.” Uther held out his hand for Merlin to shake. “Ah, mince pies is it?”  
“Yes sir,” Sampson said, setting down a tray. “Can I get anything else for you?”  
“I'm alright. We'll open a bottle once Morgana arrives,” Uther said. “She told me she'd be here by three.”  
“Well, it's only half two. What are you up to at the moment?”  
“I've been reading, mostly. And Sampson set up this Netflix on the television,” Uther said. “Been watching some uh, comedy.”  
“Oh, what have you been watching?”  
“Oh, what's it called. Friends, yes. Watching that,” Uther said. “How's work?”  
“Oh, you know. Average,” Arthur said, smiling. “Nothing special going on.”  
The doorbell rang, Merlin looking round in response. “That'll be her.”  
“She bringing Gwen again?”  
“I think so. I'm hoping at least one of my children marry before I kick the bucket,” Uther said, laughing weakly.  
“Oh god, don't say that.”  
“Arthur I'm eighty years old. I've had a good run,” Uther said, reaching for a mince pie. “So, Merlin. What do you do?”  
“I don't do much. I paint,” Merlin said. “Fairly good at that.”  
“Ah. Where was it you met?”  
“At one of Gwaine's parties, father,” Arthur said. “Merlin was attending.”  
“Oh I see. Very well. Morgana, darling. How are you?”  
“Oh, very well,” Morgana said. “Gwen's just in the bathroom. Hi, you must be Merlin?”  
“Yes, that's right.” Merlin smiled, taking her hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”  
“I love your shirt. Very sweet,” she said, taking a seat. “So, what's happening today?”  
“Sampson should be bringing a bottle of wine,” Arthur said. “Haven't had a good drink in weeks.”  
“Afternoon everyone,” Gwen said, walking in. “How are we all?”  
“Very well my dear. This is Merlin, Merlin this is Morgana’s girlfriend Gwen,” Arthur said, moving over so Gwen could sit down.  
“Thank you. Oh, pass us a mince pie would you?”

“Night father. See you in the morning,” Arthur said, waving to him as he left. “Alright. Let's get into it, hm? Is there a bell in here?”  
“On the wall behind you,” Morgana said. “Shall we sit somewhere else though? Bit gloomy in here.”  
“Yeah, let's go into the lounge upstairs,” Arthur said, standing up and going to the door. “You, there. Good evening.”  
“Evening sir. How can I help?”  
“Where's Samson?”  
“He's attending you father, sir.”  
“Oh I see. Are you new?”  
“Yes, I'm in training.”  
“Fine. We're going to the lounge upstairs, you any good at making drinks?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well then you can wait on us. Grab us another bottle of champagne first, there's a good lad,” Arthur said, flashing him a smile. “What's your name darling?”  
“Mordred.”  
“Mordred. Good. Upstairs,” Arthur said, taking Merlin by the arm. “Who's on duty tonight?”  
“Just me, until three. And then just security. But I can wait later, if you need me,” Mordred said, opening the door for them.  
“We'll see,” Gwen said. “I'm hungry, could you fetch us something nice poppet?”  
“Of course, what can I get for you?”  
“Something salty. I think,” Gwen said. “Maybe garlic bread. Just whatever's going.”  
“Bring us up a box of chocolates too,” Morgana requested, finishing her drink. “And a jug of water darling.”  
“Merlin, you want anything?” Arthur raised  
“Oh, I'm fine. Thank you.”  
“Fine. Fetch that lot for us and get back up here,” Arthur said, nodding.  
“You're very bossy,” Merlin commented. “Commanding.”  
“He always has been when he's here. Gets to be a spoiled brat, staff attending his every want and whim,” Morgana said.  
“God knows they get paid enough,” Arthur said. “And I'm not mean. I just know what I want.”  
“It's childish and you know it is. Either way, Merlin. Where have you popped up from? You Sammy's latest upgrade?”  
“Um, no, Sammy's still around. I mean, he's in Scotland but he's not gone,” Merlin said.  
“That's right,” Arthur said. “You're just my number one, aren't you?”  
“Am I?”  
“You stink of magic as well. Father will kick you out,” Morgana said. “If he finds out.”  
“How do you know that?” Merlin stared at her in shock.  
“Morgana is a magic user too,” Gwen said.  
“Not that father knows about that either,” Arthur said. “We've all got secrets.”

“Mordred. Took your time,” Arthur said, grinning at him. “What have we got here?”  
“Cook was still up, she did you a tray of nachos. And here's the champagne, box of chocolates for you,” he said, unloading his trolley.  
“Mordred has it too, don't you?” Morgana looked up at him. “The house is full of magic and Uther doesn't know.”  
“I, um. I'm sure I don't know what you mean ma'am,” Mordred said, looking away.  
“Come on. You can tell,” Merlin said. “Nothing to be ashamed of. We won't snitch.”  
“I, uh. Well yes. But please, please don't tell. I'll be fired in an instant,” Mordred said, biting his lip.  
“Not legally you wouldn't,” Arthur said. “But yes, he'd find something you slipped up on, wouldn't he?”  
“Please. Please don't,” Mordred said, eyes wide.  
“Calm down, nobody's going to say anything,” Arthur said, stroking Merlin's thigh. “Why are you working here?”  
“Um, it's decent work. Good pay, good lodgings,” Mordred said.  
“How old are you, eighteen?”  
“Yes. Sir.”  
“I see. Well, you're on call if we need anything,” Arthur said, nodding to the door. “Unless anyone wanted anything?”  
“Think I'm all good,” Merlin said, putting his head on Arthur's shoulder as Mordred left. “He's nice.”  
“He is nice. Needs uniform that fits better,” Arthur said. “Morgie, was he here when you last came?”  
“I think I saw him shadowing Sampson, yes. Gwen, do you remember?”  
“Yes, he spilled my juice I remember,” Gwen said, nodding.  
“Sampson’s going to retire soon though,” Morgana said. “Well, whenever father dies.”  
“I'm not having a child run the house,” Arthur said, touching Merlin's lower back.  
“You may have to,” Morgana said. “Open that bottle, would you Merlin?”

“You're so much more posh than I thought,” Merlin said, kissing Arthur's neck. “I mean, you're like an old family.”  
“Oh, yeah. Well I told you I went to Eton,” Arthur said, stroking his hair. “And this will all be mine someday. Well, Morgana’s too, but neither of us plan to live here.”  
“Really?”  
“Well it's a bit far to work, isn't it?”  
“I suppose. What does Morgana do?”  
“Oh, she does property management stuff,” Arthur said.  
“And Gwen?”  
“Gwen doesn't do anything, I don't think. Morgana's going to propose in the morning,” Arthur said. “Anyway, we should get some sleep.”

“Merry Christmas,” Merlin said, walking out into Arthur's private lounge. “Sleep well?”  
“Yeah, I did. You?”  
“It's a comfy bed,” Merlin said, nodding. “And I messed up the spare bed, like you said.”  
“Good. Sampson’s always been a snitch,” Arthur said.  
“Oh really?”  
“Oh yeah. Can't stand him,” Arthur said. “Well, you should get dressed and we'll be down to breakfast.”  
“How does today go?”  
“We'll take breakfast, then a walk around the grounds, then lunch, we do the whole queen's speech and then presents. Staff are off duty, except mealtimes,” Arthur said. “Now, get dressed.”

“Oh congratulations,” Arthur said, clapping Morgana on the shoulder. “Properly engaged.”  
“Thank you,” Morgana said, smiling. “Gwen sweetheart, show him the ring.”  
“Is it not mother's ring?”  
“No, I had it made,” Morgana said, kissing Gwen on the cheek.  
“Oh that's lovely,” Arthur said, touching the ring. “Very nice.”  
“Also father's not able to walk with us, he asked if you and I could sit with him. Privately,” Morgana said.  
“Oh, course.” Arthur nodded. “Sorry Merlin.”  
“I'm sure we can walk another day,” Merlin said, smiling.  
“I'm sure. Alright, let's eat,” Arthur said, sitting down at the breakfast table.

“So, congratulations,” Merlin said, sitting down with Gwen in the garden. “You been expecting it a while?”  
“A bit. Still a good surprise though,” Gwen said, nodding.  
“When do you think you'll get married?”  
“I'd like a summer wedding, so maybe this June? They're both uh, very aware that Uther's getting old,” Gwen said, shrugging. “Bless them.”  
“Oh, right.”  
“I'm excited though. Start a family,” Gwen said, grinning. “Hopefully I'm going to get my boobs done before the wedding though.”  
“Oh, what you don't like them?”  
“Could always be bigger. And I've been wanting them done for years,” Gwen said. “Anyway, it'll be nice. I've been planning my wedding since I was twelve.”  
“You got a Pinterest board?”  
“Oh, several,” Gwen said, laughing. “Yeah.”  
“What kind of dress are you thinking?”  
“Well, I'm definitely getting it made. Really deep neckline, lots of lace,” Gwen said. “I can see it in my head, but like, I'm bad at describing.”  
“I'm sure it'll look gorgeous. Can I ask something?”  
“Course.”  
“What, um, what happened with their mum?”  
“Oh, I have no idea. Like, she died a few months after Arthur was born, but I don't know what from,” Gwen said.  
“Wait, Arthur's younger?”  
“Right? I was shocked too. He's two years younger,” Gwen said.  
“So why does he inherit?”  
“I don't know that either. Morgana is fine with it though,” Gwen said. “They both get an even split of the money, but Arthur gets the house. And then his son or whatever.”  
“Bit shit for Morgana.”  
“Oh, she doesn't care. Neither of them want to live here,” Gwen said, sighing. “Well, not yet. I'd love to raise my children here.”  
“How many do you want?”  
“Three. At least. I've always wanted a big family,” Gwen said. “Do you want kids?”  
“Oh, not yet. Maybe in ten years,” Merlin said, sighing. “If at all.”  
“Does Arthur?”  
“Not really. That's why I'm around,” Merlin said, grinning. “Drain his bank account.”

“I got you something,” Arthur said, handing Merlin a box. “I know I gave you the watch, but this is uh, bit more personal.”  
“Personal?” Merlin untied the ribbon, grinning. “What does that mean?”  
“Well, would be hard to explain to my father,” Arthur said, watching Merlin take out the book. “Called in a favour.”  
“Oh my god. Is this real?”  
“Yeah,” Arthur said. “From the museum.”  
Merlin stroked the cover of the book. “Thank you so much. This is amazing.”  
“You're welcome precious. I'm glad you like it,” Arthur said, kissing him softly. “Now, let's have a nice cuddle, hm?”

“Hello daddy. How are you?”  
“Need to cancel tonight,” Arthur said. “Valentines, I know. I'm sorry.”  
“What's going on, are you alright?”  
“Father's died. In the night, very sudden. I need to um, need to go.”  
“Wait, I'm on my way,” Merlin said, locking his flat. “Two minutes.”  
“I'm packing. You don't need to come. Its um, lots to sort out.” Arthur sighed. “The house and the will and everything.”  
“How long will you be?”  
“A week, less. Come round, yeah and then I'll get going,” Arthur said, frantically bundling clothes into a bag.  
“I can come with you, it's fine,” Merlin said, crossing the road.  
“You'll be bored sweetheart. I've got an unlimited credit card here for you,” Arthur said, looking out of the window. “Well it's mine, but uh, whatever you want, hm?”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Come straight up,” Arthur said. “Fuck.”  
“Should you be driving?”  
“I'm not sad, you know. Just a bit shaken,” Arthur said, hanging up as Merlin walked into his bedroom.  
“Hey. Come here,” Merlin said, opening his arms for a hug. “I can drive you there. And I don't need to stay with you, I know it's a sensitive time. I'll find a hotel, hm?”  
“Yeah. That's um, that's good. You're on the insurance,” Arthur said, nodding. “You don't have any clothes.”  
“I'll go to a shop. When we get there.” Merlin kissed Arthur on the cheek. “Let's go.”

“Heya. What's up?”  
“His dad died,” Merlin said, lying down on the bed.  
“Oh shit,” Sammy replied. “When?”  
“A few hours ago. I've driven him down to Cornwall to sort everything out,” Merlin said, sighing. “He's not doing great to be honest.”  
“No, I can imagine. He does not do well with um, strong emotions. Probably won't want you to be too sad though,” Sammy said.  
“He just gave me his credit card,” Merlin said. “Have some fun with that.”  
“Oh that's gorgeous.”  
“Right? Do you want anything?”  
“I'll have a think actually.”  
“How's uni?”  
“Oh it's amazing. I love it,” Sammy said. “Miss Arthur though. A bit. Miss his dick.”  
“Are you exclusive with him?”  
“I hope not,” Sammy laughed. “There has been much sex had.”  
“Are you coming back for summer?”  
“Hopefully, yeah. Need him to pay my rent next year, or buy me a house,” Sammy said. “I've got a few places I'm looking at.”  
“Do you have housemates?”  
“Yeah, three. It should be good.”  
“That's fun. I didn't bring any clothes, so I need to get out before shops close,” Merlin said. “Text me anything you want though.”  
“Will do.”

“Hi sweetheart. You comfortable?” Arthur asked, sitting down in the garden.  
“Yeah, it's really nice. Bought myself clothes as well,” Merlin said. “How's everything over there?”  
“It's um, it's really shit. Put out an official statement though, and the funeral is tomorrow. Family only, sorry.”  
“Oh, course. Wasn't expecting an invitation.”  
“And then Wednesday we're doing the will and everything. Sampson’s retiring as well, thank goodness,” Arthur said, sighing. “Fuck.”  
“Do you want me to do anything?”  
“No, you're alright gorgeous. Just um, spend as much as you want, yeah?”  
“Are you sure, I mean-"  
“Yeah. Please. Ask Sammy if he wants anything too. Plus I've got a fairly large amount coming my way pretty soon,” Arthur said. “Get something to eat.”  
“I've got pizza on the way.”  
“Hm. Good boy,” Arthur said. “What room have you got?”  
“It's just a standard suite,” Merlin said. “Big bath.”  
“As long as you're happy gorgeous,” Arthur said. “Yeah?”  
“Oh I'm so happy, yeah. Don't worry. I'm just worried about you daddy.”  
“Ha. So sweet, aren't you? I'll be fine. Really. But I should get to bed, lots to do tomorrow,” Arthur said, sighing. “Miss you sweetheart.”  
“Night.”  
“Goodnight.”

“Hello, room service?”  
“Hi. Sorry it's late.”  
“Not at all sir. Can I help you?”  
“Yeah, do you have any phone chargers?” Merlin sat down on the sofa, looking out of the window.  
“We do sir. What phone was it for?”  
“It's an iPhone.”  
“Alright sir. Anything else I can get for you?”  
“Do you have any olives?”  
“Yes we do sir, from the buffet.”  
“Right. Can I get like a big bowl of those please?”  
“Of course. Anything else?”  
“No, nothing else thank you,” Merlin said. “I don't think.”  
“Alright. Let me know if there's anything. I'll be up in a second.”  
“Perfect, thanks,” Merlin said, putting down the phone. He lay down on the sofa, sighing.  
Hi x his phone buzzed with a text from Sammy. You alright?  
Yeh, im good.  
Aight. If i email you some links can you get them posted to me?  
Oh for sure, yeah.  
Have you told arthur you're buying me stuff?  
He told me to ask you, yeh  
Ahhh gorgeous. Its just a coat and a few pairs of shoes.  
Ill get them ordered xx  
Thanks x

“Right. Funeral is all done,” Arthur said, phoning him a few days later. “Sorry I haven't called.”  
“No, its fine.”  
“Alright. Um, two more days, I think. And then we'll head back up,” Arthur said. “You been up to much?”  
“Oh, I made a friend.”  
“Oh, who's that?”  
“He's called Eddie. We went for drinks yesterday evening,” Merlin said. “And we're meeting up at the beach tomorrow.”  
“That's fun. Hope you have a nice time.”  
“Thanks. I miss you.”  
“Miss you too gorgeous. I'm going to take you out for dinner before we leave, hm?”  
“Sounds nice.”  
“Are you horny?”  
“Am a bit, yeah. Probably have a wank in a minute.”  
“Can you film for me?”  
“Course.” Merlin grinned. “In a bit though, I've got food on the way.”  
“Ok darling. Just send me the video, hm?”  
“Course I will daddy.”  
“I'm so obsessed with you,” Arthur purred. “It's terrible.”  
“Not for me it isn't.”  
“Ha. I suppose not. I was wondering if I could ask you something?”  
“Oh, sure. What's up?”  
“Would you like to move into my house?”  
Merlin grinned. “I would love to daddy.”  
“Lovely. Good. I'll uh, I'll get it sorted,” Arthur said, sighing. “Alright, I've got some emails to sort out. Send me that video, hm?”  
“Yes daddy.”

“So, I'm working all of next week, but I'm home by half seven, yeah?” Arthur rolled over on the bed, kissing him on the cheek. “You're so fucking sexy.”  
Merlin giggled. “Thanks.”  
“Just, you know. Settle in. You've got a wardrobe, and I'm expecting you to spend more, hm? That's why I bought you this,” Arthur said, handing him a card. “No limit. Anything you want.”  
“Why do you want me to spend your money?”  
“Because you're special. You're pretty. And I really, really like looking at you and thinking that I've paid for everything you own,” Arthur said.  
“You didn't pay for this shirt actually, this was mine anyway,” Merlin said, laughing.  
“I know. You just, you should have everything you want.”  
“And what about Sammy?”  
“Sammy gets everything he needs. And sometimes things he wants,” Arthur said. “Do you get jealous?”  
“No, I like Sammy.”  
“Me too. But you're different to him. And I'm going to stop giving him money when he gets a proper job,” Arthur said. “But you. I'm obsessed with you. I think about you all the time.”  
“All the time?”  
“Pretty much.” Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek. “You're really something else.”  
“I'm quite obsessed with you as well if I'm honest,” Merlin said, kissing him on the neck. “Handsome, rich, clever.” Merlin groped Arthur's crotch. “A nice big cock.”  
“Fuck.”  
“I think I should pay you back for this credit card, hm?” Merlin slipped his hand into Arthur's pants. “Hm?”  
Arthur nodded enthusiastically.  
“Tell me what you want then.”  
“Want you to ride me,” Arthur said. “And I want, um, that magic thing you did. Again?”  
“Course daddy,” Merlin said. “Anything for you.”

“Hi, strange request. I'm looking for some lingerie, for, for myself,” Merlin said, smiling at the shop assistant. “Um, if you could run my through some stuff.”  
“Oh, for sure. Yeah, do you just want me to show you a few bits, or do you want like a consult, I can pick some stuff out,” she said, nodding.  
“Um, yeah. A consult sounds really good,” Merlin said, following her into the back of the shop.  
“Alright then. Take a seat in here. So, what are you looking for?”  
“So, some sort of lace bodysuit? And some panties, I think. Maybe a robe?”  
“Alright. So, we do have some lace bodysuits generally meant for more flat chested women,” She told him. “What sort of colours where you thinking?”

“Merlin, are you in?” Arthur put down his bag, sighing. “I'm going to phone for a Chinese, alright?”  
“I'm upstairs,” Merlin shouted, shivering with excitement.  
“Are you going to come down? Let me know what you want,” Arthur called, opening a letter on the sideboard.  
“Can you come up?”  
“Do you want Chinese? Or we can get sushi,” Arthur said, walking up the stairs. “I am hungry though.” He pushed open the bedroom door, seeing Merlin sat on the edge of his bed. “Oh. You look. Amazing.”  
Merlin smiled, uncrossing his legs. He was dressed in a sheer robe, and a pair of pink lace pants. “You like?”  
“I very much like,” Arthur said, eyes falling to Merlin's crotch. “What's all this about?”  
“I wanted to look pretty for you daddy,” Merlin said, letting Arthur lift him into his lap, kissing his shoulder.  
“You always look pretty.”  
Merlin pouted. “Daddy, I made an effort.”  
“Course you did poppet,” Arthur said, stroking his hair. “And you do look so pretty.”  
“Are you going to fuck me?”  
“Mm. How long have you been waiting for me?” Arthur put a hand over the bulge in Merlin's pants, enjoying Merlin's soft whimpers. “Horny little thing.”  
“Just half an hour,” Merlin said. “You were later than I thought.”  
“You smell good,” Arthur said, kissing his neck. “I'm hungry though, hm? Going to order food. Get yourself ready on the bed, hm, and daddy will fuck you.”  
“Want you to undress me.”  
“Oh do you?” Merlin nodded. “Wait a minute then, hm?”  
“Yes daddy,” Merlin said, kissing Arthur's ear quickly. “So handsome.”  
“Why are you being so nice, hm?” Arthur took out his phone. “Do you want Chinese?”  
“Yes.”  
“I'll get what we normally get, yes?” Arthur tapped at the screen, smiling as Merlin squirmed in his lap.  
“Yes daddy.”  
“Why don't we play a game?” Arthur took a box out of the drawer.  
“What's that?”  
“Arrived yesterday,” Arthur said. “Remote controlled vibrator.”  
“Oh.” Merlin looked interested. “What's the game?”  
“Ha. Game is, I'll put this in your arse, and you can sit and look pretty with me for the evening,” Arthur said. “Unless you had a specific fantasy in mind for tonight.”  
Merlin shook his head. “I just thought we could have sex.”  
“And we will. But I'm going to make you wait, alright gorgeous?”  
“Yes.”  
“And every ten minutes that you don’t come, I'll buy you something. How about that?” Arthur smiled.  
“I'm not allowed to come?”  
“You're allowed to whenever you like. You just wont get as many presents,” Arthur said. “Dinner will be fifteen minutes. Turn yourself over and I'll get this in you, hm?”  
Merlin nodded, sliding onto the bed. “Do you want me to take my pants off daddy?”  
“Keep them on,” Arthur said, stroking Merlin's bum. “So perfect.”  
“You think I'm beautiful.”  
“Always,” Arthur said, kissing his lower back. “And you're a slut for me.”

“Daddy?” Merlin was sat on the living room sofa, legs stretched out.  
“Yes gorgeous?”  
“Do you look at where I spend money?”  
“No, sweetheart. Do you want me to?” Arthur pressed some buttons on the remote, watching Merlin's toes curl.  
Merlin shook his head. “But you know how much I spend?”  
“Course. I have to pay it off every month,” Arthur said. “You don't spend much.”  
“Sorry.” Merlin smiled at him. “Don’t have much that I want to buy.”  
“Really?”  
“No. And I can’t drive, or I’d buy fancy cars,” Merlin said. “How many houses do you own?”  
“The ones I rent out?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh, loads. Um, I have seven houses, I think? And then thirty eight apartments,” Arthur said. “No, I have more than that I think. Um, fourty three.”  
“Does someone manage them for you?”  
“Not really. Struggle with it a bit, chasing up rent and everything,” Arthur said.  
“Maybe I could help you?”  
“You want to help me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright. Do you want a cut?”  
“How much?”  
“You tell me.”  
“Twenty percent.”  
“Ten percent.”  
“Twenty.”  
“Done,” Arthur said. “You hard?”  
Merlin nodded, watching Arthur fiddle more with the remote. “Fuck.”  
“So, how are you going to help?”  
“I can go and do checks,” Merlin said. “And I can email them about rent.”  
“Every month?”  
“Yes. And I can organise maintenance work,” Merlin said.  
“Good boy. I’ll send out your email address to everyone, hm?” Arthur smiled, watching Merlin desperately try not to touch himself. “It’s been twenty minutes. You’re doing very well.”  
“Mm,” Merlin whimpered, Arthur turning down the vibrations. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome sweetheart. What did I do to deserve you, hm?” Arthur smiled at him. “Do you want a drink?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Alright. What do you want?”  
“Um, I’m not sure. Oh, I’ll finish my wine from yesterday,” Merlin said.  
“Alright. Mind if I have a glass of yours?”  
“No, that’s fine,” Merlin said.

“Forty minutes Merlin. You’re doing well,” Arthur said. “Three presents on their way.”  
“What are they?”  
“Um, I got you that Burberry coat, and two pairs of shoes,” Arthur said, winking. “So, I’ve been given an offer. To go and work in Edinburgh for a month.”  
“Oh, very nice. Are you going to go?”  
“Well only if you want to Sweetheart,” Arthur said. “Sammy would probably come to stay a bit.”  
“I like Sammy,” Merlin said. “When?”  
“Soon. Like, start of April,” Arthur said.  
“Do you have a house?”  
“Yeah. Bit of a drive, but yes, I’ve got a house,,” Arthur said. “Need to tell them tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, we should go,” Merlin said, nodding. “It will be fun.”  
“You sure? We don’t have to,” Arthur said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“No, really. I want to.”  
“I’ll be really busy working.”  
“Well then I can go out with Sammy,” Merlin said. “He gets an Easter break, right?”  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Arthur said, nodding. “  
“I need more friends,” Merlin said. “I don’t really have any. Just you, really.”  
“Am I not good enough?” Arthur winked at him.  
“Well you aren’t here most of the day,” Merlin protested.  
“I know baby, I was just joking. Maybe you should go on some nights out, hm? Talk to people at bars,” Arthur said. “Or in the daytime.”  
“I might, yeah.” Merlin turned onto his side. “Can you fuck me now?”  
“Come on. Upstairs,” Arthur said, holding out a hand to him. 

“Well this is nice, isn’t it?” Merlin put his bag down in Arthur’s house, stretching his arms.  
“Is nice, yeah,” Arthur said. “We should clean up though. Meeting Sammy for dinner.”  
“How long?”  
“Um, you’ve got like half an hour. Smart, but not too smart. And look sexy,” Arthur said. “I’ll show you to a shower.”

“Good evening,” Sammy met them outside the restaurant, kissing Arthur on the cheek. “Shall we go in?”  
“Yeah, yeah let’s go in,” Arthur said, wrapping an arm around them both. “You coming back with us tonight Sammy?”  
“I hope so,” Sammy said, nodding.  
“Hi, I have a reservation. Pendragon,” Arthur said.  
“Ah yes of course sir,” the waiter said. “I’ll fetch your wine up.”  
“Thank you,” Merlin said, smiling at him as they sat down.  
“This is lovely,” Sammy sighed. “Been missing this.”  
“I’d pay for you to go for a nice dinner if you asked,” Arthur said. “Or did you mean me?”  
“Bit of both,” Sammy said.  
“How is it up here?”  
“It’s fucking cold,” Sammy said, shaking his head. “All the time.”  
“Aw, bless,” Arthur said. “Made good friends though?”  
“Oh, plenty. Merlin, are you coming out with us?”  
“Oh, definitely.”  
“I think we’re taking a weekend in Amsterdam as well, if you want to come,” Sammy said. “Sure you’d be welcome. We’ve got another week of term and then three weeks of Easter.”  
“Lovely,” Merlin said, nodding excitedly. “I’d love to come to Amsterdam.”  
“Good,” Sammy said, grinning. “We’ll have a wonderful time.”

“Oh come on Daddy. Please?” Merlin was lying in the bed, watching Arthur dress for work.  
“I need to get going.”  
“Come on. I can just suck your cock quickly,” Merlin said. “Really horny.”  
“God, you’re so special,” Arthur said, kissing him. “Got work to do though sweetie. Why don’t you phone Sammy up, and go and find him for the day?”  
“Hm. Fine. When will you be back?”  
“Not until late,” Arthur said. “Ten, maybe.”  
“Daddy!”  
“Darling I told you I’d be working a lot,” Arthur said. “Come on. Don’t give me that.”  
Merlin was pouting up at him.  
“Come on darling. You’re in a new city. You’ve got money to spend. Go and have an adventure,” Arthur said. “See you tonight.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a lecture at ten, free after that,” Sammy said.  
“What time will that be?”  
“I think half twelve. So if I meet you in town for lunch? And then we can um, do whatever. I’m free tomorrow as well, but then I’m in stuff Wednesday, Thursday and Friday until four, sorry.”  
“Oh, that’s fine. Might go for a spa day, do you know anywhere good?”  
“Um, not really, sorry. Haven’t really had time for that sort of stuff,” Sammy said, sighing. “Are you coming to Amsterdam? We’re going to book it all this evening at the house.”  
“Oh, for sure. Yeah.”  
“Cool. We’ll go for lunch, and then to the house before we go out,” Sammy said. “And you can meet everyone.”  
“Sounds perfect. I’ll uh, get the bus over to meet you.”  
“Do you not have a car?”  
“He took it to work.”  
“Alright. Get an Uber, it was only like fifteen quid for me last night.”  
“Ok. Um, text me where you are,” Merlin said.

“Here’s good. Good toasted sandwiches,” Sammy said, pointing across the road. “You alright to pay? I don’t want you to think I’m exploiting you or anything.”  
“Oh, he keeps telling me to spend more,” Merlin said, following Sammy into the shop.  
“You’re such a babe, aren’t you?” Sammy grinned. “Can I get a tuna melt please, on white?”

“So, this is Merlin. Merlin, this is Quin and Thomas,” Sammy said, introducing Merlin to his housemates.  
“Merlin, hi. So, you’re coming away with us?”  
“Um, if you want me. I mean, you don’t have to bring me, obviously. If you don’t like me,” Merlin said.  
“Oh stop it. Yes, he's coming,” Sammy said.  
“Alright. Flights are looking at sixty three pounds, I’ll pay and then you all transfer me, yah?” Quin smiled, opening his laptop.  
“Sounds perfect. Where are we staying?”  
“Gosh, don’t know what it’s called. Hopefully there’s a suite still available though, eight bedrooms,” Quin said. “Which is perfect. Be um, eight hundred each I think?”  
“For four nights?”  
“Four nights, yes. I’ll phone,” Quin said, taking out his phone.  
“Does anyone want a drink?” Thomas smiled. “I bought two bottles of Cîroc so we can get fun before we head out. I also have cocaine, if anyone wants a bit.”  
“Merlin, you going to get on coke?” Sammy winked at him.  
“Um, I’ll have the vodka,” Merlin said, nervously.  
“Oh bless you,” Sammy said, walking over to the cupboard. “What do you want it with?”  
“Do you have lemonade?”  
“Course,” Thomas said, opening the fridge. “So, you don’t do cocaine?”  
“Um, boyfriend is a judge. Don’t think it would be the best idea,” Merlin said. “Where are we going tonight?”  
“House party, few miles out. We’re getting a taxi in about an hour,” Sammy said. “It’s a proper thing, so be careful.”  
“You’ll smoke weed though?” Thomas handed him a drink.  
“I don’t do so well with that either,” Merlin said. “Smoke.”  
“Oh, we’ve got gummies. Try a few of them?”  
“Stop pressuring him Tom,” Quin said. “I’ve booked us in. Eight person suite, all with en suites, room service, and breakfast is included.”  
“Perfect,” Sammy said.  
“I, um, I would like to try edibles,” Merlin said, shyly.  
“There we go,” Thomas said, grinning. “Do we need more booze?”  
“Probably should. I’ll run across the road,” Sammy said. “Quin, give Merlin your bank details and he’ll transfer you.”

“Daddy, I’m going to a party,” Merlin said. “I’ll be home in the early morning, probably. Or at Sammy’s.”  
“Ok gorgeous. You going to be drinking?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Drugs?”  
“No Daddy, course not.”  
“Why not?”  
“Do you want me to?”  
“I’m not going to stop you, am I?”  
“You’re a legal professional.”  
“Best not tell me about this party then. Just don’t be a slut, hm?”  
“I won’t Daddy.”  
“Good boy. See you tomorrow.”  
“See you Daddy.” Merlin hung up, walking back into the kitchen. “Alright. All ready to go.”

“Merlin. Jesus, what are you doing here?”  
“Fuck. Mordred? I um, I’m up here for a few weeks. What about you?” Merlin picked up a bottle of beer, following Mordred into a hallway. “Why are you here?”  
“I’m just on holiday,” Mordred said. “God, don’t tell him. Please.”  
“What, that you’re on holiday?”  
“No, um, at the party.”  
“I thought you were running the house?”  
“Well yeah, but now I’m on a holiday. I’ve got friends up here,” Mordred said. “Is Arthur here?”  
“Not at the party, no. But he’s in Edinburgh.” Merlin grinned. “Good party though. Do you want some weed?”  
“I’m alright, I think.”  
“That’s so crazy that you’re here,” Merlin said. “Where are your friends?”  
“That’s Rebecca, over there,” he said, pointing. “And Ollie.”  
“Wow. Wow. Ok, um, I should meet them,” Merlin said. “Sorry. Ha. Um, I took some ket like twenty minutes ago and I am very fucked right now.”  
“Yeah, I’ll introduce you,” Mordred said. “Ollie. Hey. Um, we’re going to go somewhere more quiet.” He beckoned his friend over. “Alright?”  
“Who is this?”  
“I’ll explain,” Mordred said, opening the side door of the house. “Sit out here?”  
“Becky, have you got that gin?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, what’s your name?” Becky sat down on the patio chair, passing Ollie a bottle.  
“I’m Merlin.”  
“Hi Merlin. Are you two friends?” Becky smiled at him, wrapping her jacket around herself more tightly.  
“I um. My boyfriend is his employer,” Merlin said.  
“Oh shit. What, the guy with the big house?”  
“Yeah.” Merlin nodded.  
“That’s mad. Crazy coincidence.”  
“I’m not here, alright?”

“Jesus, Merlin what time is it?” Arthur rolled over in the bed, not opening his eyes.  
“Sorry.” Merlin slipped off his trousers, climbing into bed.  
“You fucking stink.”  
“Do you want me to go?”  
“You smell like piss and cider,” Arthur said. “Sofa is very comfortable. We’ll talk in the morning.”  
“Sorry daddy.”  
“Hm. Night darling.”

“So, if you come into my house at four in the morning, you will not try to get into the bed, alright? I thought you’d gone back to Sammy’s,” Arthur said. “You want an omelette? You look awful, by the way.”  
“I feel fine.”  
“Sleep it off today, alright? And don’t try that again.” Arthur flipped and omelette. “Did you want one?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Good night though?”  
“Oh, very good.”  
“You didn’t lock the door when you came home. Trust that you do next time,” Arthur said.  
“Oh god, sorry.” Merlin shook his head. “Sorry.”  
“Just remember, alright?”  
“Yes. Course.”  
“You aren’t hungover?”  
“I don’t get hangovers. One of the perks of magic,” Merlin said. “Never have, never will.”  
“Lucky thing. I’m free after seven, if you want to go for a late dinner,” Arthur said. “Somewhere nice. Make a reservation.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Did you have plans?”  
“No.”  
“I hear Mordred is in the area. You remember Mordred?”  
“Course. I’ll keep an eye out.” Merlin smiled.  
“You’re a terrible liar. Was he at the party?”  
“He said not to tell.”  
“Why not?”  
“Not very proper of him, is it?”  
“I don’t know why he’s got the job. What young man would want to live alone in a huge house in Cornwall?” Arthur asked, frowning.  
“Don’t you trust him?”  
“No, I do. Just feel a bit sorry for him,” Arthur said. “We don’t really need a butler, either. Just a grounds man. Nobody is ever there.”  
“Gwen wants to be,” Merlin said. “When they’re married.”  
“Morgana knows she only has to ask me for the house,” Arthur said. “Do you know when Mordred goes back?”  
“Wednesday, I think.”  
“So, tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, tomorrow.”  
“I’ll phone the house when he’s back,” Arthur said. “Got some things to discuss.”  
“Like what?”  
“Budget stuff, nothing too interesting sweetheart,” Arthur said. “I should get going, though. See you tonight.”

Merlin slept through, then spent the next day at a spa.

“In here,” Arthur called, hearing the door open. “Now.”  
“What’s up?”  
“Now.”  
“What’s up?” Merlin bit down hard on his lip, walking through to the kitchen. “Shit. Arthur. Oh my god.”  
“Just calm down, hm? I can’t reach my phone. Need you to call an ambulance,” Arthur said. “It’s less blood than you...”  
“Arthur? Arthur um, fuck I don’t know what to-” Merlin grabbed his phone.  
“Emergency services, what service do you require?”  
“Ambulance.”  
“And address?”  
“Shit, um, number seven oak lane,” Merlin said, kneeling down by Arthur.  
“What is the emergency?”  
“Um, my boyfriend I think has been stabbed? Or cut himself, um, I just got home and he was awake but now he, he's a bit awake but not really.”  
“Alright, I’m going to need you to stay on the line, we have paramedics on the way, they’re going to be five minutes. What’s your name?”  
“Merlin.”  
“Alright Merlin. Is he breathing?”  
“Um, yeah he’s breathing but it’s like really shallow.”  
“Has he lost more than one cupful of blood?”  
“Yeah, um, he’s lost a lot,” Merlin said. “Um, he’s opening his eyes, now.”  
“Tell him not to speak, ok? Ambulance is three minutes out.”  
“Sh, Arthur.”  
“Alright. Where is the injury?”  
“In his leg. Like, on his thigh. And also on his arm,” Merlin said.  
“Is he wearing clothes you’re able to remove?”  
“Yeah. Um, wait no I can’t.”  
“Would you be able to get scissors and try to cut off his shirt?”  
“I can do that.”  
“Alright. Ambulance is nearly there, you’re being very brave.”  
“I’m cutting off his shirt, now,” Merlin said, putting the phone down on the floor. “The sleeve.”  
“Alright, can you see the wound?”  
“Yeah. It’s bleeding a bit but not much,” Merlin said. “He um, I think he’s tied his handkerchief around his shoulder.”  
“Alright, paramedics are outside, is the door unlocked?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. They’re coming inside to help you. Do you need me to stay with you?”  
“They’re coming inside, I- I'm fine. Thank you,” Merlin said, hearing the call end. “In here. In here,” he shouted.  
“Alright. What’s going on?”  
“I um, I got home and I came in and he was talking and told me to call an ambulance but then he’s not talking much now,” Merlin said. “But I cut off his sleeve.”  
“You’re doing well. Did you put this around his arm?”  
“I think he did that.”  
“Alright. You can step outside with Julie, and we’ll get him sorted. We'll call you if we need anything,” the paramedic said, Merlin being quickly rushed out of the room.

“So, what’s your name?”  
“Merlin.”  
“That’s a nice name. Where would you like to sit?”  
“Um, in here is good,” Merlin said, walking into the living room.  
“This is a nice house. What do you both do?”  
“He’s a judge. And I do his property management stuff,” Merlin said. “We don’t live here, normally. He's just working here for a bit.”  
“Oh, nice. Where do you normally live? London?”  
“Yeah, Wembley,” Merlin said. “I’m from Swansea though.”  
“Oh, very cool. So, how long are you here for?”  
“Um, I think like four more weeks. But I was meant to go to Amsterdam this weekend.”  
“Who with?”  
“I have some old friends at uni here,” Merlin said.  
“How old is he?”  
“He’s thirty six,” Merlin said. “Do you, do you think he’ll be alright?”  
“I can’t tell you. But you seem to have got here at a good time,” Julie said. “Do you want something to drink?”  
“There’s lemonade in the fridge over there,” Merlin said, pointing. “You can take some, if you want.”  
“Thank you. Do you want one?”  
“Please.”

“Alright. Do you have a car you’ll be able to follow in?” One of the paramedics rushed over to Merlin, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“I do, yeah.”  
“I think he’s a bit too shaken,” Julie said. “He can come in with me. You need anything?”  
“I’ve for stuff in my bag,” Merlin said, picking it up.  
“Alright. He’s on his way to the hospital, we can give you a run down when we get there,” he said, rushing out again.  
“I need to lock up,” Merlin said, nodding. “I have a key, um somewhere.”  
“There’s a key here.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, that’s the right one,” Merlin said.  
“Alright. We should get going.” Julie watched him lock the door, leading him out to the car.  
“Do you know any more than I do?”  
“No. I don’t. Is there anyone you should call, any family?”  
“He has a sister.”  
“Alright. You can sit in the back, give her a call,” Julie said, starting the car. “Let’s go.”

“Merlin? Is this important? I’m in a meeting. What’s going on?”  
“Um, Arthur’s in an ambulance. He got stabbed, I think.”  
“Oh fuck. Is he ok?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well which hospital? I can come up.”  
“No, um, we’re in Scotland.”  
“Course you are. Alright, I’m going to try and get on a plane, and get there as soon as I can,” she said. “Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“What do you mean stabbed? Who stabbed him?”  
“I don’t know. I um, I got home and he was bleeding,” Merlin said. “Think he was stabbed.”  
“Alright. Oh fuck. Tell me what hospital, and I’ll be there as soon as I can be,” Morgana said, sighing. “Love you both.”

“Hi. You’re the boyfriend, yes?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. I’m Doctor Harrison. So, he’s stable. He’s asleep, you can’t speak to him at the moment. Come, sit. So, the police are on the way, they’re going to ask you questions. The bones in his leg are shattered, at the moment it’s looking like we’ll need to amputate, I’m afraid.”  
“Shit.”  
“We will try our best. But there’s very good prosthetics,” the doctor said.  
“So you think he’ll be alright?”  
“He managed to get that tourniquet on his arm. Reckon that saved his life. But he’s lost a lot of blood, and recovery is going to be long.”  
“Yes. Right. Can I see him, at least?”  
“Course you can. Do you have anyone else on the way?”  
“His sister is coming from Oxford. Flying up, I think.”  
“That’s good. Alright, come in here.”

“Do you have any idea who might have done this to him?” The policeman had taken Merlin into a small office.  
“I don’t know. I mean, he’s a judge. A lot of people hate him, probably. But there’s cameras. In the house. In the hallway and the garden and on the front door.”  
“Where were you during the day?”  
“I was at a spa. In Livingston.”  
“Do you have receipts?”  
“Um, yes,” Merlin said taking out his wallet. “Here. I paid and left at half six, and then came back to the house just after seven, when I called the ambulance.”  
“You called them immediately?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“Alright. We’re going to need to see the camera footage, do you know how to get it?”  
“There’s an online thing. He has it for all the houses,” Merlin said. “Do you have a laptop?”  
“Tablet for you. If you’d like to log in that would be very helpful,” the policeman said. “You’re much younger than him.”  
“I’m twenty-one. Don’t worry.”  
“How long have you been seeing him?”  
“Since last September. Here we go, Oak lane. There’s footage from the last three weeks available.”  
“You’ve been very helpful. Thank you.”

“Where is he?” Morgana ran up to him, sighing.  
“He’s in there. But um, he’s asleep,” Merlin said.  
“How are you? Have you eaten?”  
“Not since lunch.”  
“Alright. I’m going to talk to the doctor, and then we are going to go and get food,” Morgana said.  
“How did you get here so fast?”  
“There was a very convenient plane,” Morgana said. “I still took four hours.”  
“I spoke to the police.”  
“What did they say?”  
“I gave them the security camera login. And proved I wasn’t home until I said I was,” Merlin said.  
“They thought it was you?”  
“That would be my first guess too. I’m the main beneficiary in his will,” Merlin said.  
“They didn’t finish him off though.”  
“Arm and leg. I think they’re going to amputate though,” Merlin said. “Bones are shattered.”  
“Hi, are you the sister?” The doctor walked out, holding a clipboard.  
“I am, yes.”  
“I see. So, he is stable. He’s going to be fine. As long as the surgery goes well,” he said. “We’re going to amputate as soon as we can.”  
“Is he going to know about it?”  
“We’re hoping he’ll wake up tomorrow. And we’ll let you have that conversation, if you want to. It’s easier coming from someone close,” he said. “Do you both have somewhere to stay tonight?”  
“House is a crime scene,” Merlin realised.  
“There’s a hotel across the road,” Morgana said. “What time can we come back in the morning?”  
“If you come at eight, that’s when I’ll be back in. But um, get some rest. He’s in good hands.”

“Merlin?” Arthur mumbled, slowly waking up. “Fuck.”  
“How do you feel?”  
“Terrible. Feel like I got hit by a fucking truck,” Arthur said.  
“Morgana’s here,” Merlin said.  
“Oh god, how embarrassing for me,” Arthur said, laughing. “You didn’t have to come.”  
“You nearly died, Arthur. I hope you’d come to see me if someone tried to murder me,” she said. “What happened?”  
“He just showed up at the house and backed me into the kitchen and tried to kill me.”  
“But he didn’t. He got your arm and leg,” Morgana said. “You were lying on the ground.”  
“He said I’d probably bleed out and it would be slow, but he didn’t want to stay and watch,” Arthur said. “And then I put the handkerchief on my arm but I couldn’t move to get my phone.”  
“Who was this? I’m so confused,” Merlin said. “Who tried to kill you?”  
“I don’t know. I didn’t see his face.”  
“You didn’t hear him come in?”  
“I thought it was you. Shouted to him that I was in the kitchen.”  
“Did he have a mask on?” Morgana asked.  
“I don’t know,” Arthur said. “I don’t remember a lot, ok? It’s very fuzzy.”  
“Fine.”  
“Did you phone work?” Arthur looked suddenly panicked.  
“Yeah. Merlin, do you want to go grab a drink and we’ll have a chat,” Morgana said. “I’ll have a black coffee, three sugars.”  
“Can I have a tea?” Arthur winked at Merlin.  
“You can’t drink anything, sorry,” Morgana said.  
“Fuck. Alright. Love you darling.” Arthur smiled, watching him leave.

“You told him?” Merlin handed Morgana a cup, taking a drink of his own iced tea.  
“Yeah. We'll give him a few minutes.”  
“You’re meant to be getting married.”  
“In two months, yeah. Everything’s organised though,” Morgana said. “This is shit coffee.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Want to find a nicer place to stay tonight. But I can’t stay long, I need to be home for Tuesday,” Morgana said. “I’ve got a ticket for a Monday evening flight.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Sorry, to abandon you both. But uh, there’s work to do,” Morgana said, sighing. “You’ll have to stay around until this is all sorted though.”  
“Police are back tomorrow.”

“Hiya. How are you doing?” Merlin sat down by Arthur, smiling at him.  
“Shit. This is so shit.”  
“They caught the guy, by the way. He was uh, Alfie Franks. You defended him in 2011,” Merlin said. “They’re coming in to speak with you tomorrow.”  
“Can they wait a day? Merlin, I’m about to lose my fucking leg. Tell the police to wait a day,” Arthur said.  
“I'll try,” Merlin said, kissing his hand. “We can’t stay here either. They've got the whole house locked down.”  
“How long is recovery?”  
“Minimum eight weeks, they said.”  
“I want to go to Cornwall. Hire someone for recovery,” Arthur said. “Leave work for a while.”  
“That sounds nice.”  
“I want you to come.”  
“Course I’ll come.” Merlin smiled again.  
“I’m scared, Merlin. I’m going to wake up with no leg.”  
“Yeah. It’s shit. But you know, in a few months you’ll be walking again,” Merlin said. “And I’ll be here. When you wake up.”  
“Did I make the news at least?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Fuck. I’m going in tonight, right?”  
“Half three, they said. And then they’re keeping you for about a week,” Merlin said.  
“Can you stay with me a while?”  
“Course I can.” Merlin reached for Arthur’s hand.

“You came,” Merlin said, looking up at Sammy. “He’s in there. Told him you were coming.”  
“He’s awake?”  
“Yeah. Grumpy though,” Merlin said, nodding for him to go in. “Good luck.”  
“Thanks.” Sammy pushed open the door. “Hiya. How’s things?”

“So the operation has gone well. All sorted out. He's about to wake up, if one of you wants to go in,” a nurse said, smiling at the three.  
“Morgana, you want to?” Merlin looked at her, biting his lip.  
“You should.” Morgana squeezed his hand. “He’ll want to see you.”  
“Alright,” Merlin said, following the nurse in. “He’s really pale.”  
“He will be for a bit,” she said. “Go on. You can sit with him. I’ll be just outside.”  
Merlin nodded, sitting in the chair. “Good evening darling.”  
“Merlin?”  
“Yeah. Surgery went perfectly.”  
“How much uh, uh legs do I have?”  
“A little bit. Just below your birthmark,” Merlin said, looking. “Do you feel weird?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well you’re allowed to eat now.”  
“It’s still hospital food,” Arthur said. “Am hungry though. Is Sammy still here?”  
“Yeah.”  
“He’s meant to be on holiday.”  
“He’s going tomorrow.”  
“You aren’t going?”  
“Course I’m not going.”  
“Can I speak to the doctor?”  
“Sure. Do you want to see Sammy or Morgana?”  
“Hm. Tired,” Arthur mumbled. “Just a doctor.”  
“Alright. Love you,” Merlin said, kissing him on the cheek.

“So, you’re all good to leave,” the doctor told him, a few days later. “Heading back to London, are you?”  
“Cornwall, actually,” Arthur said. “Thank you all so much. I know I’ve been an arse, sorry.”  
“Not at all. You’re all transferred to a hospital there then? Physio and all that,” he said, writing on a clipboard.  
“Yeah. All sorted,” Arthur said.  
“Take your time, alright? It’s going to be slow, especially with your arm. We do generally recommend seeing a therapist, you’ll be able to find someone through your hospital if you want to,” the doctor said, smiling. “Alright.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright. Good luck.”

“So, they’ve set a court date for late October,” Merlin said. “And we don’t need to come back until then.”  
“Ok. Good. Ok.”  
“Do you want to go in the back or the front?”  
“I’ll go in the front. Can we get food?” Arthur rubbed his eyes.  
“Yeah.” Merlin opened the door. “You going to get my shoulder?”  
Arthur reached up, letting Merlin guide him into the car. “Thanks.”  
“Can you strap in?”  
“Yeah,” Arthur said, nodding.  
“Comfy?”  
“I’m alright,” Arthur said, nodding. “Alright. Long drive.”  
“Yeah. London tonight,” Merlin said. “Where do you want to get food?”  
“I want pizza,” Arthur said.  
“Ok. We’ll go get pizza.” Merlin started the car, and headed off towards London.

“Welcome back,” Mordred said, walking outside to meet Merlin. “I got your email.”  
“Good. He’s asleep, so I’m just going to wait for him to wake up and then I’ll bring him inside,” Merlin said. “You got food ready?”  
“Of course. We’ve got uh, nice lasagne ready for you,” Mordred said.  
“And you set everything up downstairs?”  
“Yeah, moved all his stuff down for you. There’s a room next door if you want it or you can go upstairs,” Mordred told him, looking at the car. “He looks fairly awake to me.”  
“Shit. Ok, I’m hungry, so get dinner set and we’ll come straight in,” Merlin said, walking to the car. “Good sleep?”  
“Yeah. Pretty good,” Arthur said. “Hungry.”  
“We’ve got lasagne.” Merlin kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s get your chair out.”  
“It’s demeaning.”  
“You’ve got one leg, Arthur. Just wait a minute.”  
“Can’t wait until my arm’s healed up. Wheel myself around,” Arthur said, watching Merlin set up the chair. “Can you help me change my dressing in a minute?”  
“After dinner, yeah?”  
“Sure.” Arthur nodded, shifting over in his seat. “Fuck.”  
“You ok?”  
“Hurts.” Arthur sat down, sighing. “Fuck.”  
“Ok?”  
“Need some painkillers. Morphine they had me on was lovely.” Arthur smiled. “Let’s go in.”

“So, where do we go from here?” Merlin was sat on Arthur’s bed, a bag of crisps in front of him. “Next few months.”  
“I will drink heavily and cry every night,” Arthur said, laughing. “I’m joking. Well I'm going to relax until my arm is better, and I’m going to find a therapist.”  
“Oh wow, ok. Like a video one?”  
“Hopefully someone can do home visits. And once I’m better I’ll start doing something. Maybe I could learn to knit.”  
“That could be fun. You don’t want to go back to work?”  
“Not soon. I love my work, I do, but it’s a big change. I think once I get my leg, I’ll be alright, we can move back to London. But London isn’t a good place to be when you’re healing,” Arthur said. “I think knitting will be good. Can you get me stuff?”  
“Sure.”  
“I might ask Gwaine to come and stay in a few weeks.”  
“You still going to the wedding?”  
“Still be in this thing, won’t I?”  
“Yeah. Two months healing, minimum, and then you’ll need to do physiotherapy and rehabilitation stuff,” Merlin said. “So four months in this at least.”  
“Well that’s shit. Can I have some crisps?” Arthur held out his arm. “At least I’m alive.”  
“Yeah. What does Mordred do, exactly?”  
“Um, he just does whatever. Cleans, cooks, all that,” Arthur said. “Not what a butler normally does but I’m not paying for a full staff if I’m never here.”  
“Who works here?”  
“Um, Mordred. And Philip, the groundsman,” Arthur said. “It’s expensive to run a place like this. Might start renting it out again. Or do tours.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Yeah. They sell stuff from the garden, which is good. But it’s like so expensive to heat as well. There’s like, a quarter of the house which can be heated even,” Arthur said. “It’s not that I can’t afford it, but like what’s the point?”  
“Point of what?”  
“Of having it. I’ll sell the house in Edinburgh though, if they’ll let me,” Arthur said. “Might not sell too well if there’s blood on the floors.”  
“It’s in a good spot,” Merlin said. “But you have money.”  
“Yeah. Dad put like, fucking two million in his will to keep this place in the family, as he said. I just wish we didn’t have to employ staff, you know?”  
“Well you need them at the moment.”  
“A bit.” Arthur smiled. “You’re pretty.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Really pretty.” Arthur smiled. “You want to be here, don’t you? Don’t want to go back to London?”  
“No, I’m alright,” Merlin said. “I like it here.”  
“Good.” Arthur smiled at him. “You’re so lovely.”  
“You said that.” Merlin smiled back. “Love you so much.”

“So, welcome,” Merlin said, standing outside as Gwaine got out of his car. “You look tired.”  
“As do you. How’s it all going?”  
“Good. You’re here a bit early, he’s in with his therapist,” Merlin said. “Come in though. How was the drive?”  
“Pretty nice, actually. So, where’s he at with his leg?”  
“So he got measured for his prosthesis a week ago, so he’ll have it in the next month. Not in time for the wedding. But um, he’s healed really well. And he can get around fine now. His arm's better, and he’s got crutches.”  
“He told me he’s knitting?”  
“Oh yeah. Last three weeks, he’s been knitting,” Merlin said. “Mordred. Hi. Would you grab us some drinks?”  
“What would you like?”  
“I’d love a cup of tea,” Gwaine said.  
“Make a pot. And biscuits, please. We’ll be in the lounge,” Merlin said. “Oh, and take Gwaine's bags up at some point.”  
“Of course. I’ll fetch you some tea,” Mordred said, nodding as he walked away.  
“Well he’s charming,” Gwaine said. “Very young.”  
“Younger than me,” Merlin said. “Just turned nineteen.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, fucking weird. Have you been here before?”  
“Uh, no I haven’t actually,” Gwaine said. “No. It’s lovely though.”  
“We’ll give you a tour in a bit,” Merlin said. “It’s gorgeous though. And the village is so sweet.”  
“Oh, I bet,” Gwaine said. “Yeah, he only ever came for Christmas and a few days of Easter sometimes,” Gwaine said.  
“You were friends at school?”  
“Yeah. Met in our first year at Eton,” Gwaine said. “Awful place.”  
“You didn’t like it?”  
“Horrible. Hated it. Got me into Cambridge though, not that I needed it,” Gwaine said. “Useless fucking layabout.”  
“What do you do? Nothing?”  
“Oh, I own a lot of property. I also model, sometimes,” Gwaine said. “A bit. Not so much now. Dad gives me a lot of money.”  
“What does he do?”  
“Um, he owns a whole town, basically,” Gwaine said. “Ah, here we are. Tea.”  
Mordred set down the tray. “Will there be anything else?”  
“Not for the moment. Just get his bag taken up, hm?” Merlin poured Gwaine a cup. “Sugar?”

“Hello gorgeous. Good session?”  
“Excellent,” Arthur said. “Sorry I wasn’t here to greet you Gwaine.”  
“Oh, don’t even worry about it,” Gwaine said.  
“I was about to show Gwaine around, do you want to come?” Merlin smiled, picking up a biscuit.  
“Sure,” Arthur said. “Where shall we start?”  
“I’d love to see the gardens.”

“Stunning,” Gwaine said, nodding. “Really lovely.”  
“Isn’t it? Are you staying until the wedding?” Merlin asked, sitting down on a bench.  
“Hopefully,” Gwaine said. “Unless someone misses me terribly.”  
“I doubt that,” Arthur said, smiling.  
“Hm, yeah. Everyone’s settled down now, aren’t they? All married. All got kids. I’m very irrelevant.”  
“Well you haven’t had a party recently,” Arthur said.  
“I feel very much left behind,” Gwaine said. “Not as pretty anymore, are we?”  
“Gwaine, relax. You’ve got time.”  
“Maybe I should get myself a Merlin. Give myself a sense of purpose,” Gwaine said. “What do you think Merlin?”  
“I think it would be good for you. Have you done online dating?”  
“I mean, like grindr, yes. Nothing very meaningful,” Gwaine said, sighing. “Do you know anyone?”  
“Wish I could help you out,” Merlin said.  
“I don’t think it’s just that you’re single Gwaine. I mean, you don’t do anything darling. Maybe you should start modelling again,” Arthur suggested. “You did love it.”  
“Why did you stop?” Merlin asked, picking a bit of fluff from Arthur’s shirt.  
“They didn’t renew my contract,” Gwaine said. “I put on weight when mum died, and they dropped me from the agency.”  
“Bastards.”  
“Indeed.”  
“And then you just gave up,” Arthur said. “Go on. Get some headshots. Get yourself an agent. You’ve still got it.”  
“Can’t do high fashion anymore.”  
“Stop sulking, Gwaine. I’ll get a photographer booked for you,” Arthur said. “How about it?”  
“What if nobody wants me?”  
“Someone will.” Arthur smiled at him. “You know you want to.”


End file.
